Duncan's life as a woman
by TotalDramaCITPrincessFangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Duncan was transformed into a woman? Please read and review.
1. The Pink Pills

**Ok,so basically Noah is a genius/chemist or scientist(kinda)(not really)(maybe) and he's trying to make a pain killer than goes on for a year,but something goes made the pills,but you really shouldn't take them if your a guy.**

* * *

It was nighttime and the challenge of the day was over. Unfortunately,Duncan was voted off and he was sent to playa de had a killer headache from the challenge and was dying for some pain killers or anything that would make his head stop aching.

As soon as he got there,Chef gave him his room key that read **10B**. Duncan went to the boys floor and started to walk to his room when he heard a noise come out of room was going to ignore it and continue walking to his room,but as soon as he took three steps, he heard a explosion.

He walked up to the door and knocked wanting to know what happened. About two minutes later,Noah opened the door and said"What do you want?".

"What the hell is going on in there?"Duncan asked. Then noah looked visibly shaken,and as if he was trying to hide something,his voice cracked when he said"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Dude come on, I heard an explosion coming from your room. What,are you _playing _with Izzy or something?" "No!"Noah screamed as he was disgusted with the mere thought of that.

"Then what the hell _are_ you doing then?"Duncan asked. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious."Duncan said."You know,'curiosity kills the cat' right?" "Ya ya, just let me know, I won't tell."

Noah was getting annoyed now so he said "Alright! Fine! Just come in and i'll show you what i was doing."

Duncan entered Noah's room and was instantly surprised as noah had a whole chemistry/science lab set got even weirder to Duncan when he turned around to see Noah locking his door."Why did you lock your door?" "Because I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing until I was done, _but_ I had to let you in because unfortunately I get annoyed very easily."

Noah then walked over to a table where to light pink pills where sitting."I was just busy making these." "Pills?"Duncan asked.

"Yeah,they're supposed to be pain killers that last for a year." "Then why was there an explosion?"

"I think something went wrong,but im not sure yet." Noah said. "Let me test them out then." "Are you sure?"Noah asked.

"Yeah,I could use some pain killers about now."Duncan said rubbing his head and remembering the ache he had in it.

"Ok."Noah said"But only take one tonight,I don't know what could happen yet." "Yeah yeah."said Duncan as he went to his room(finally).

* * *

Duncan sat on his bed and looked around the room "So plain."

"At least the bed's comfortable."

Then his headache started up was like someone just kicked him in the let out a yell.

He then looked at the two pink pills he was supposed to experiment."I don't care what happens."He said."If it's going to stop the pain then im taking both."with that he swallowed the pills.

He instantly felt better,and decided he should go to sleep.

He took off his shirt and went to bed.

* * *

**So , what do you think? This is my first story so please don't be mean.**


	2. His Hormones Have Changed

Duncan woke up at 10:00 in the got out of bed and yawned,rubbing his eyes.

He started to scratch his head feeling that something was different,but decided to ignore the feeling and take a got the towel that he found in the top drawer of his dresser and went into the bathroom.

As he was about to get in the shower,he noticed something different about his looked back in the mirror that was above the sink and almost fainted,when he saw a woman version of himself.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!"he yelled,finding out that there was also a woman's voice in place where his man voice should be.

He instantly looked down and saw a nice and perky pair of when he went crazy. Totally lost it.

He ran out of the room and down the guys hall screaming his head of _literally _like a girl. Completely forgetting to put his shirt back when he(excuse me _**she**_) reached Noah's door and started banging on it, Noah answered with a "WHAT DO YOU...Oh...My... God!"

Knowing what he was looking at _**she**_screeched "DO NOT LOOK!"and _**she**_covered _**her**_chest with her arms.

"You took both pills didn't you?!"Noah screamed. "Im sorry, im just pretty sure that my head was about to kill me." "I told you _NOT_ to take both pills."Noah said.

"Do you think that you could make an antidote?"Duncan asked."Probably,but in the mean time... you should probably get a shirt on before any other guys wake..." Noah stopped as Geoff came out of his room and stretched.

As Geoff opened his eyes, he saw woman form. Shirtless. "Uh"was all that came out his mouth pure with shock.

What made the situation even worse was that Bridgette came out of the elevator to get Geoff 'cause they were going to the made it even **worse **was that Courtney came with her 'cause she decided to go to the pool with they all just stood there in shock,weirdness,and uncomfortableness.

* * *

**So yeah, heres the second chapter . Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Appropriate Appearance

Courtney was the first to break the silence saying "Who the hell is that,and why is she topless?"

Noah sighed and said "This is Duncan." that's when Geoff,Bridgette,and Courtney started laughing their asses of. They literally almost died with laughter. Rolling over on the floor until they looked up and saw Noah's face. _Holy shit. He's serious. _They thought as they stood,once again, to their feet.

"So ... what happened then?"Geoff asked."Well,I was trying to make pain killers that would last for a year,but something went wrong. Duncan said that he would help me figure it out,and I told him not to take both pills." Noah then crossed his arms."But of course _dumbass_ took them both instead of listening to me."

"So is he stuck like a girl?" Bridgette asked."Yeah,pretty much. Until I can find an antidote at least."

"Well if he_,_excuse me,**she **is going to be stuck like this.." Courtney looked at Duncan"Then you are going to need a new outfit. Including a bra."

Duncan's face turned to fear as Courtney and Bridgette took him to the girls hall.

* * *

Duncan,Courtney,and Bridgette were in Courtney's room. While Courtney was looking for a black shirt for Duncan to wear,Bridgette was deciding what size cup Duncan was.

Then Bridgette realized something as she finally found the perfect bra for Duncan."Don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?" Courtney asked."Still calling _her_ _'__**Duncan'**_when _she's _a girl now." "Well what should we call her then?"Courtney said as she pulled her only black shirt out of her pile of clothes that she was going through,also finding a pair of shorts for Duncan.

"Uh,im not your child!" Duncan yelled. Completely ignoring **her**, Bridgette and Courtney started saying the names that came to mind.

"Denise!"Courtney yelled."Danielle!"Bridgette yelled."*gasp* Dianne!" They both yelled together.

"Thats perfect!"Bridgette squealed."Yeah,and it kinda sounds like the _girl version_ of 'Duncan' too!"Courtney said as they both squealed excitedly like they were Katie and Sadie.

Duncan groaned at his new name and clothing but went along with it anyway knowing that _this _is what he was going to have to get used to for a while.

Even though he had no idea what **_a while_**meant.'Cause it could take months,maybe even years, for an antidote to come.


	4. HOLY SHT!

**Hey guys! First I would like to thank everyone who favorited,followed,and reviewed. It inspires me very much. THANK YOU!**

* * *

While Courtney and Bridgette were still giggling like Kaite and Sadie, Duncan_ *cough* Dianne_ walked out of the room deciding that she should go to the pool area to calm soon as she reached the elevator though,Courtney pulled her back."Where do you think you're going?"

"To the pool."Dianne answered."You can't go there."Bridgette said."Why not?" "Because everybody else is at the pool."

"So what?"Dianne asked."Duncan, in case you didn't realize it, . !"Courtney said.

Again Dianne said "So what?" "DUNCAN!You dumbass! You can't go out there in public!Not as a WOMAN!" "Why?"

"Duncan people won't recognize you when you look like a woman." Bridgette said."Why don't we just explain it to them then?"

"Because,**A** we promised Noah we wouldn't say anyting,and **B** im pretty sure everyone would freak the fuck out." Courtney said.

"So I have to stay in a room all alone possibly for _hours_ maybe even _days_ alone?"Dianne said."No" Courtney said."Bridgette and I will hang out with you."

"Uh,actually,im gonna go hang out with Geoff sorry Dianne." "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"**Dianne** said."It is while your a girl." Bridgette said.

Dianne then grunted as Bridgette went to see her boyfriend."Well, i'll still hang out with you." Courtney said. "That's not going to make me feel better Courtney." "Why not?"

"Because"Dianne said."I can't do anything with you."Yes you can. We could..." Courtney was cut off."I mean sexually."Dianne said.

"Oh,well,I mean we still could if you want to."Courtney said."How?" "You you ever heard off lesbian sex?"

" ?" Courtney smiled seductively."Lets go to my room and i'll show you."

* * *

**OMG! Ok so here's the fourth chapter. Please please tell me what you think so . .**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Author's Note

**HELLO GUYS! I just want to say THANK YOU to all of my readers/viewers.**

**Unfortunately I won't be able to update as fast as I updated chapters 1-3. I have school now so it will have to wait a 'lil while like chapter 4. But i'll try to update at least when I get a review on the chapter that I last did so please review.**

**Oh, and also, please please tell me what kind of fanfiction or what type of story you would want me to write. I also have a poll on my profile so you can vote if you want.**

**Again, THANK YOU,THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!**


	6. SO SORRY

_**otay sooo sorry guys! my keyboard wont work anymore and only a couple keys are working. how im writing this is from a website called GATE2HOME and it is very difficult. but i promise you that on thursday i will try and update from a differemt computer so hopefully it'll come up and also for those of you who like o listen to music as you read, i reccomend freak out by avril lavigne. wher i got my inspiration.**_


End file.
